<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contradiction by rurambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892597">Contradiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles'>rurambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Together their love was a spark that they fanned into a flame. Together, despite contradictions, there was understanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contradiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoyou’s love was loud. It was in your face, booming and obvious. He couldn’t be discrete if his life depended on it. In a way it was charming, how he couldn’t look at Kei without hearts in his eyes, or how he automatically searched him out when he entered a room. Shoyou’s love was big, warm and overwhelming. </p>
<p>Kei’s love was quiet. It was reserved but loyal and fierce. He easily wore a blank mask and pretended that it didn’t bother him when others whispered about how much better Shoyou could do. Kei kept to himself, but he was always aware of where Shoyou was in relation to himself, and when he could he positioned himself to watch over his partner. Kei’s love was comfortable and private. </p>
<p>Together they were a contradiction. They had always been a contradiction: hot and cold, boisterous and quiet, genuine and sarcastic, extroverted and introverted, overwhelming and private. But even then, they still orbited each other, seeking the traits they lacked, seeking the balance the other brought. </p>
<p>Together their love was a spark that they fanned into a flame. Together, despite contradictions, there was understanding. </p>
<p>Kei understood that Shoyou needed to keep moving. He understood that he needed to surround himself with friends and noise and chaos, he understood his natural charisma and drive. He understood that sometimes Shoyou would look at him with fiery eyes that made his insides clench uncomfortably. </p>
<p>Shoyou understood Kei’s need for stability. He understood that Kei needed time at the end of the day to decompress, he understood Kei’s fatigue after being surrounded by people all day and that sometimes he didn’t want to talk about it. He understood that Kei would cuddle with him and kiss him, but there would never be anything more. </p>
<p>On some days Shoyou’s love burned him. He could feel that Shoyou wanted more from him even if he never pushed. Sometimes Kei would think about pushing himself, but Shoyou would smile at him and tell him that it’s okay and relief would wash over him. There are many things that he would do for Shoyou that he wouldn’t consider doing for anyone else, but he still did not want to add that to the list. </p>
<p>On some days Kei’s love felt cold and distant. He knew that Kei was someone who needed space to recharge but sometimes it felt like there was a chasm between them. He knew that it didn’t have anything to do with him, it was simply how Kei functioned, he needed different things to get through his day. Shoyou hated that what Kei needed wasn’t something that he could easily provide, but then Kei would come out of hibernation and purposefully cuddle up with him, and Shoyou would know that they would always be okay. </p>
<p>They were opposites. They lived in different worlds and required different things. But at the end of the day they would curl up in bed, share a tender kiss and quiet ‘I love you’s, and simply enjoy being together. As they say, opposites attract.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: write about asexual Tsukki<br/>brain: do you have a plot in mind?<br/>me: no<br/>brain: okay, I can work with that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>